Sois ma Valentine Freckles
by Lyly Ford
Summary: C’est la St Valentin et Hurley donne un petit COUP de pouce à Sawyer pour lui rappeler quel jour nous sommes. L’idée m’est venu au réveil et je me disais en plus le Surley me manque lol


C'est la St Valentin et Hurley donne un petit « COUP de pouce » à Sawyer pour lui rappeler quel jour nous sommes.

L'idée m'est venu au réveil et je me disais en plus le Surley me manque lol

_14 Février 2008_

_Cher Journal, Aujourd'hui c'est la St Valentin, Jin est partit se recueillir sur la tombe de Sun ce matin et a apporté des fleurs avec leur petite fille, ça doit lui faire bizarre, moi j'ai jamais eu de petite amie alors ce jour là ne change pas des autres enfin si Jack est venu me parler ce matin, il m'a dit que j'aurais sûrement quelque chose à faire._

_Dude, ça fait tellement bizarre de le revoir, il est mort dans mes bras et là je le vois tout souriant et parfois il vient avec Locke. Sérieux, je ne m'habituerais jamais à mon don, ça rend dingue Sawyer assez souvent et quand il a su que je pouvais voir les morts il m'a demandé si Juliet était venu et j'ai menti, oui elle vient parfois dès fois avec Jack, dés fois seule mais elle dit qu'elle est heureuse de voir qu'il a repris le goût de vivre enfin elle est pas venue depuis 6 mois maintenant et Sawyer m'en a parlé depuis…Ben je crois depuis pas loin de 8 mois maintenant, il a tourné la page et après tout ce qu'on a vécu avant la bataille…Enfin bon je vais pas te raconter ce que tu sais déjà hein ?_

_Bref Jack m'a dit que j'aurais du boulot aujourd'hui, je vois pas en quoi, Libby est venu ce matin, elle m'a sourit et m'a dit qu'elle aurait aimé apporté du chocolat, je l'aime vraiment beaucoup, elle était si gentille et jolie, je sais pas si je peux dire qu'on sort ensemble vu qu'elle est morte, dude ma vie sur cette île est si bizarre…_

_Bon je vais te laisser et voir le « boulot » que Jack m'a donné à faire, à plus tard dude !_

Hurley referma son cahier qu'il rangea sur sa petite table en bois, il sortit de sa tente et fixa les alentours puis il remarqua Kate qui apportait des fruits, il partit à sa rencontre.

-Oh bonjour Hurley, une petite faim ?

-Non, je…t'as besoin d'aide ?

La brunette sourit amusée.

-J'en avais besoin ce matin mais plus maintenant, mais merci.

Elle s'éloigna et l'homme soupira.

-Jack tu sais, je vois vraiment pas ce que je peux faire, tu peux pas m'envoyer un signe ?

-Bonjour Hugo.

Il sursauta et Locke lui adressa un large sourire.

-Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait peur mais dans ma condition…

-Pas grave dude, j'ai l'habitude avec vous.

L'homme sage rigola puis s'avança sur la plage et fixa un point, son ami chercha du regard ce qu'il regardait et remarqua que Sawyer était assis dans son fauteuil à lire.

-C'est la St Valentin Hugo.

-Je sais Libby est ve…

-…James n'est pas très doué pour se rappeler de ce genre de choses.

Le brun ouvrit grand les yeux.

-C'est ça que Jack voulait que je fasse ??

Le fantôme se tourna vers lui et afficha un large sourire.

-Jack et Juliet pensaient que tu pourrais l'aider, il est triste que pour ce jour là, il oublie de le célébrer.

-Dude…Je…j'ai jamais fêté ça de ma vie et tu me demandes de faire quelque chose et…

-Tu trouveras bien Hugo. Assura Locke en posant sa main sur son épaule puis il s'évapora.

-Hé mais attends !

Il soupira puis fixa Sawyer qui s'était relevé pour aller chercher de quoi manger, le blond alla à la rencontre de Kate et Hurley les fixa tous les deux à flirter, ils avaient l'habitude sur le camp maintenant, tout le monde savait qu'ils étaient ensembles mais ils n'étaient pas vraiment démonstratifs à part après la bataille quand ils s'étaient retrouvés.

-Comment vous voulez que je fasse moi ?

-Faire quoi ?

Il se retourna vers Richard qui souriait.

-Bonjour.

-Salut Richard.

-Alors tu dois faire quoi ?

-Oh rien de bien compliqué, juste rappeler à ce grand dadet quel jour nous sommes.

Le grand brun s'esclaffa.

-Ils ne sont pas vraiment gentil de venir te voir pour ça.

-Oui je sais…

Le mystérieux homme lui posa une main sur son épaule pour le soutenir et partit vers la plage pour une balade. Richard vivait avec eux depuis la bataille mais il était toujours aussi mystérieux et partait souvent plusieurs heures par jour on ne savait où.

-Tonton Hurwey !!

Il rigola puis fixa le petit garçon blond qui lui sauta au cou.

-Bonjour Aaron, tu vas bien ?

-Voui avec maman on est allé voir Carlie et aussi tonton Jack et j'ai mis une fleur.

Claire arriva à leurs côtés.

-Il était impatient de venir te voir, il dit que son oncle lui a parlé.

-Jack ?

Elle hocha la tête puis ajouta en s'agenouillant pour caresser la tête de son fils.

-Ça me fait toujours bizarre de savoir qu'il a ce don mais je m'habitue.

-Oui moi aussi.

Aaron fit un bisou à sa mère puis partit en courant vers Kate qui le serra dans ses bras à la minute où il se blottit dans ses bras. Claire regarda son petit garçon entourait de ses seconds « parents » et elle sourit apaisé. Elle se rappelait qu'elle avait voulue tuer Kate à un moment donné et elle se demandait encore comment elle avait pu vouloir sa mort quand elle avait pris soin de son fils si longtemps.

-Claire ?

La jeune femme porta son attention sur son ami.

-Oui désolée tu disais ?

-Bah je voulais te demander si tu pouvais pas m'aider à…

Il se gratta la tête puis lui raconta sa « mission ».

Aaron était entrain de manger son fruit tout en discutant encore et encore de ce que son oncle et Charlie lui avaient parlés, Kate souriait attendri mais Sawyer écoutait d'une oreille, il aimait bien le petit garçon mais il parlait TROP.

-Et pis maman tonton Jack a dit que c'était un jour pecial mais je sais pas pourquoi, il m'a dit de t'apporter une feur.

Le petit garçon lui tendit et elle lui embrassa la joue.

-Oui je sais que c'est un jour spécial mon cœur, pour tout les gens qui s'aiment. Termina t-elle en fixant Sawyer qui était occupé à couper un fruit.

-Alos faut que je prenne plus de feurs pour tout monde hein maman ?

-Oui tu devrais aller en chercher avec maman Claire.

Il sourit tout content puis prit le fruit que Sawyer venait de couper et couru vers Claire.

-Hé c'était à moi morveux !! S'écria Sawyer.

Kate se redressa amusée.

-La prochaine fois tu devrais attendre qu'il soit partit.

Il maugréa puis prit un autre fruit qu'il commença à couper. La jeune femme fixa la fleur que Aaron lui avait donné puis porta son attention sur son petit ami.

-Tu sais Aaron a raison c'est un jour spécial aujourd'hui.

-Ah ouais en quoi Freckles, y a toujours du soleil, il fait chaud, le gamin me pique toujours mon fruit, je vois rien de spécial.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

-Je parlais pour toi et moi James.

Il la regarda interloqué, ce n'était pas bon signe qu'elle utilise son vrai prénom.

Le blond se gratta la tête puis demanda soucieux :

-Même si ma mémoire me fait défaut Sweetheart c'est pas notre anniversaire hein ?

-Bien sur que non, c'est juste…oublie c'est pas important.

-T'es sur ? Car je me fais vieux et ma mémoire pourrait me faire défaut.

Elle afficha un large sourire à son commentaire puis assura en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Tu es encore très bien conservé pour ton âge tu sais.

Il rigola puis répondit à son bref baiser, elle sourit une nouvelle fois puis s'éloigna le laissant seul.

-Dude tu n'es vraiment pas intelligent.

Il fit volte face pour voir Hurley et fronça les sourcils.

-Et en quoi je le serais pas ?

-Bah avec Kate, tu sais vraiment pas quel jour on est ?

-Tu crois que je sais le mois ?

-Bah Noël a été fêté ça devrait te donner une idée…

Le grand blond se gratta la barbe.

-Janvier ?

-Non ! Répondit son ami amusé.

-Février ?

-Oui et encore ?

-Et encore je sais pas moi, c'est pas son anniversaire, ni le mien, ni celui du gamin.

Hurley rigola amuser puis posa une main sur son épaule avant de lui tendre la fleur que Kate avait laissé sur la table.

-Ça t'aide non ?

Il porta son regard sur la fleur tropical puis détourna la tête mal à l'aise.

-Damn it !

-Et oui alors t'as prévu quoi ?

Sawyer soupira.

-Rien, je savais même pas quel jour on était.

-Jack avait raison.

-Jack ? Il a quoi à faire avec ça le doc, il…oh son of the bitch !! S'énerva t-il subitement.

-Dude calmes-toi, il…enfin il est mort, il pensait juste que Kate…

-…Ouais en se mêlant des affaires des autres.

L'homme bougonna dans sa barbe et Hurley se sentit tout petit.

-Sawyer, il enfin ILS pensaient que ça serait bien, et dude c'est pas comme si Jack pouvait débarquer et donner une fleur à Kate.

-Ouais il a dit à la demi portion de le faire pour lui. Ragea t-il.

-Mais non Aaron aime Kate et il lui en offre souvent, arrête de faire ce genre de mari jaloux, dude vous êtes ensembles et elle t'aime et jack est MORT !

Il fixa son ami un peu enveloppé surpris puis il éclata de rire.

-Tu es très amusant quand tu deviens tout rouge Hugo.

-Vous allez me tuer un de ses jours.

Sawyer ne répondit rien et continua de sourire.

-Bon alors tu as une idée pour Kate ?

Le blondinet perdit son sourire.

-Ok, je vois que le boulot n'est pas finit… Murmura le brun découragé.

Kate se posa sur le sable et fixa l'horizon, elle était enfin en paix ici et avec sa petite famille mais elle aurait vraiment aimé que Sawyer pense à elle pour aujourd'hui, elle n'était pas du genre à fêter la St Valentin, ils étaient pourtant très heureux mais elle aurait aimé qu'il fasse quelque chose aujourd'hui, peut-être parce que la dernière fois qu'elle avait fêté ce jour se fut avec Tom puis elle se dit que peut-être il avait l'habitude de faire quelque chose pour Juliet et que malgré qu'il ait fait son deuil il ne pouvait pas encore franchir ce cap avec elle.

Kate sentit une présence à ses côtés pour voir Claire, elle lui adressa un sourire.

-Aaron est partit avec Jin et Yi _Jeon _dans la jungle, il est excité comme une puce aujourd'hui.

-Ca lui arrive d'être un peu fou parfois. Assura la brune avec le sourire.

-Kate ?

Elle se tourna vers elle.

-Merci.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour Aaron, il…je sais que c'est encore difficile pour lui de ne pas être tout le temps avec toi et je pense que ça l'est pour toi aussi mais merci d'avoir pris soin de lui.

Pour toute réponse, Kate prit la main de Claire dans la sienne et la serra.

-Aaron aime beaucoup Sawyer aussi.

La brunette s'esclaffa.

-Oui et je crois qu'il l'aime aussi même s'il n'est pas habitué aux enfants enfin le soir il lui lit un livre et Aaron l'embrasse, je pense que c'est déjà beaucoup.

La blonde sourit à son tour.

-Kate si tu veux ce soir je peux garder Aaron, je sais que c'est votre soir mais enfin tu sais avec la St Valentin et…

-…Sawyer et moi on a rien de prévu, il enfin ce n'est pas vraiment notre truc. Dit-elle en remettant une mèche derrière ses cheveux.

-Tu es sure ?

-Oui et puis Aaron veut la suite de son histoire tu sais, il ne sera pas vivable cette nuit s'il ne l'a pas.

Les deux femmes rirent puis discutèrent un peu plus.

Hurley brandissait la lumière droit devant lui en fixant les alentours, il n'aimait pas beaucoup l'endroit.

-Dude, t'es sur que tu vas trouver ce que tu veux ici ?

Sawyer s'avança vers son ami puis lui lança une boite qu'il réceptionna avec difficulté.

-Si y a une chose de bien sur cette île ce sont les trappes surtout quand tu as bossé un temps ici, allez Bibendum pas besoin de rester plus longtemps ici.

Le brun ne se fit pas prier et quitta le lieu rapidement avec son meilleur ami.

La journée passa rapidement et le soir venu, Aaron arriva à la tente de Sawyer et Kate avec son orque dans les bras, Sawyer n'était pas encore rentré et la jeune femme n'avait pas vu Hurley depuis ce matin alors elle avait compris qu'il devait sûrement être avec lui.

-Maman, il est où Sawer ?

-Il doit être avec oncle Hurley mais si tu veux je peux te lire l'histoire mon cœur.

Le petit garçon hésita puis s'allongea sur le petit lit qu'il avait fait pour lui dans leur grande tente, Aaron venait au moins 3 nuits par semaine et souvent consécutives car Sawyer lui lisait une histoire. La jeune femme vivait avec Sawyer depuis qu'ils s'étaient réinstallés sur la plage et ils avaient agrandit une semaine plus tard quand Aaron avait passé toutes ses nuits avec eux, il n'était pas habitué à Claire à cette époque.

Kate prit le livre du moment et sourit en voyant qu'il s'agissait de « Watership down », le livre était plus qu'abîmé mais Sawyer l'avait toujours conservé. Elle commença la lecture et Aaron s'endormit assez rapidement, la jeune brune déposa un baiser sur son front puit entendit un bruit derrière elle et fut stupéfaite de voir Hurley.

-Hurley mais qu'est-ce que tu…

-…Sawyer t'attends là où vous avez trouvé la mallette, je sais pas trop ce qu'il voulait dire mais enfin va le rejoindre je vais garder le petit.

Kate sourit puis serra son ami dans ses bras et partit dans la jungle. Hurley sourit et fit un clin d'œil à Claire qui s'avançait vers la tente avec Jin, tous les trois amusés.

Kate arriva à la cascade et son visage s'éclaira en voyant le feu de camp, elle marcha tranquillement vers le blond qui affichait un large sourire.

-T'en as mis du temps Freckles.

-Les femmes aiment se faire attendre.

Il rigola puis elle s'assit à ses côtés.

-Désolé.

La brunette leva un sourcil.

-Pour ce matin, Hurley m'a dit quel jour on était.

-Je n'attendais rien tu sais.

-Bah alors surprise ! S'exclama t-il souriant.

Sa petite amie s'esclaffa puis l'embrassa tendrement.

-Tu sais je suis pas très doué pour ce genre de choses mais tiens. Murmura t-il embarrassé en lui tendant une boite.

Kate le regarda charmé puis ouvrit.

-Tu sais sur une île c'est difficile de trouver une boite de chocolats mais j'espère que ça te plaira.

-J'aime beaucoup les bars Apollo tu sais.

-Hurley en a piquait une ou deux au passage.

-Aaron voudra sûrement en manger une tu sais. Le taquina t-elle.

Il sourit puis la brunette ouvrit le papier et la cassa en deux puis tendit un morceau à Sawyer.

-Bonne St Valentin James.

-Bonne St Valentin Freckles. Répondit-il en prenant le bout.

La jeune femme mangea un morceau, coupa le chocolat et le présenta devant Sawyer, il rigola puis l'englouti avant de rencontrer les lèvres de l'amour de sa vie. Le baiser s'intensifia et en quelques secondes ils se retrouvèrent allonger sur le sol. La nuit était à eux, tout comme le reste de leur vie, un avenir sur l'île où le destin les avait fait se rencontrer et s'aimer.

_Fin _


End file.
